LET'S SETTLE THIS!
by DFKJR
Summary: Enemies Vs Enemies! Rivals Vs Rivals! And just about anyone else who is just mad! Read and find out how Mario and his friends solve their issues with each other.


It was a normal and quite day in Princess Peach's Castle. Many of her Toad servants that reside within the castle grounds are doing their duties. But then, out of nowhere a blast busted open a nearby wall, causing many of the mushroom residents to run in panic. Walking through the thick dark smoke was Bowser Koopa. Another kidnapping scheme was in play. The hulking Koopa rushed up the fleet of stairs to the second floor of the castle. Scaring away the Toad Guards with just the mere sight of him, Bowser burst through a specific door. A yelping shriek rang from the pink clad Princess, backing away from the tyrant as he draws slowly towards her.

"Not another step forward, Bowser!", demanded a sudden Italian accent like voice.

With hope in Peach's eyes and Bowser bores the usual aggravated expression, he turned around to see none other than Mario at the door. The red plumber approach the Koopa King, seemingly annoyed.

"Remind me again.", he asked, with a hint of frustration. "This is the, what, 30….40th kidnapping attempt so far?"

"Back off, shrimpy, the Princess is mine for the taking!" Bowser retorted, puffing a bit of smoke from his nostrils.

"For what, may I pray tell, _reason_ you want her so badly?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Why? Because I'm about to smash you into pieces!"

"Pfft, yeah, whatever!" Mario waved the threat aside and continues to irate. "And you know what else? I'm getting sick and tired of your tedious kidnappings!"

"Oh yeah" Bowser took a step forward, getting in the plumber's face. "Whatta'ya gonna do about it?"

Mario glares angrily into Bowser's eyes as he did the same.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS!", they both declared, laying down the law.

_Some Time Later…_

Back and forward, back and forward, flying over and landing to the side, returning back and repeat. One finally hard swing and the whistle was blown.

"Match Point!", announced a Toad as he pointed over to Mario. "Game set, the winner is Mario!"

"Yahoo! Yes, yes, I won!", cheered the Italian man, showboating a little with some jumps and running around on his side of the tennis court. Bowser was fuming and snapped his racket in half. "Heh heh, good game there, Bowser.", said Mario, showing some sportsmanship as he stick out his hand for a handshake. "You've almost got me there with that curveball."

Bowser huff a grumpy breath of air before turning around and stomped away. "Save your pity! This isn't over, plumber!"

"Well, Bowser, hopefully you've learn your lesson. Leave the Princess alone ya' hear?"

"Grraaahh….you won't be so lucky next time!", he stated from afar.

"We'll see, Bowser…..we'll see…" Mario nodded as to himself, watching him leave.

_Meanwhile; In Space…_

Princess Daisy, fist clenched to her side, angrily stomped her way towards the owner of the Comet Observatory. Rosalina didn't detect her presence as she was occupied viewing the big screen all around the universe. Many colorful Lumas, seeing the face of the desert princess, fled in fright as she was merely an inch away from their apparent mother. One hard grasp on the pale blonde woman's shoulder greatly startle her, as she was easily twirl around to come face to face with an outrage Daisy.

"YOU!", Daisy accusingly shouted, pointing at her. "Because of YOU, my life has been shot down! It's YOUR entire fault!"

Rosalina blinked. "…how did you get all the way on my Observatory…?", she asked, too shocked to comprehend the yellow clad princess's outburst.

"Never mind how I got up here!", Daisy quickly yelled, emphasizing that response with the motion of her hand. "This is your fault! Arugh, I just can't stand it!"

"….Daisy, what exactly did I do to make you so livid?", Rosalina calmly asked.

"What you did? How about, _'staring in more major games'_, for starters, huh? Or maybe, greatly becoming more _popular_ than me? And, and your…appearance…your just…so…ERRGH!"

The Sarasaland princess was tensing up more, struggling to tame her grudge. Understanding the situation now, Rosalina found herself getting uncomfortable.

"Daisy, listen…none of these things are exactly my fault.", she tried to reason.

"I don't care!", she snapped. "I'm angry; you're the reason behind it, time to tear down! LET'S SETTLE THIS!"

Narrowing her eyes, Rosalina came to a conclusion that Daisy refuses to listen. The Cosmos Watcher summoned her star wand and met the grudging woman's glare with her own.

"…very well. I accept your challenge."

_Hours Later Afterwards…_

It went fast and it went far. Going…going…going…going….annnnnd-

"ANOTHER HOLE IN ONE! YEEESS!", joyfully screamed Daisy, gloating to her heart contents. "Oh yeah! Go Daisy, go Daisy, go Daisy!"

"Congrats on your victory.", Rosalina congratulated. "I must admit, I'm very impressed on how you manage to land almost all of the 18 Courses in a single shot."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a kiss up.", she nonchalantly replied, observing her fingernails. "Just remember your end of the bargain."

"Why, yes of course…. Just as we agree, if I lose I won't attend the upcoming 'Sports Mix' Tournament next month."

"Damn right you won't. With you out of the way, I can finally gain back my reputation.", Daisy arrogantly stated.

Rosalina place a hand on her forehead and slightly sighed to herself.

_At Some Other Place…_

Luigi have just recently left a store, drinking an Icee. Enjoying his frosty drink, he round a corner, walking alongside line-up houses of a Mushroom Village he visited a few times. Then without warning, a group of Boos appeared before the green clad plumber and let out a bone chilling _'BOO!'_ Luigi succeeded in breaking his world jumping record. After the embarrassing landing, King Boo came into view and join in on the laugh fest with his minions.

"K-K-King Boo?", Luigi uneasily said while sitting on the ground. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"Ah, hah, hah, hah, hah , hah!", the huge ghost cackle with glee. "That was rich! I haven't laughed this hard in ages! Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Eh, heheheh! What a scaredy cat!", announced one of the Boos.

"What a joke!", added another.

"Heh, heh, what a complete coward!", another replied, laughing himself silly.

Luigi eyed each of them, bamboozle of the sudden current event. "I-I don't understand…"

"Hah, hah, hah!", the ghostly king laugh at Luigi's response. "Look at this frighten fool with his dingy overalls, his lanky posture, his…*sniff*, _stench_ of 'second banana' status. A perfect combination of a lowly underappreciated character. AND I LOVE IT! Ah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

King Boo and his group continue to point and laugh even harder at the down face green plumber. Luigi looked over to the side, his Icee drink splat on the ground. He felt dreadful, those words sinking into his head as he was unable to stand up for himself.

"And, and, that mustache of his is REALLY ugly, heh, heh, heh!", declared a Boo.

Yeeeah…wrong move buddy.

"…can you repeat that…?", Luigi quietly requested, his head down low.

"Heh, I said, your mustache…is…_ugly_…heh, heh, heh."

"…oh…just as I thought…." The green plumber was getting really tight. Cyan color electricity sparks from his balled up hands. "…let's settle this…"

Barely heard the response, King Boo stop giggling for a moment; "Hmmm? What was that you-"

"I SAID WE'RE GOING TO SETTLE THIS!" Luigi yelled and jumped to his feet. The ghostly group we're surprise. They didn't even expect something like this to happen. The man's blue eyes stare daggers at them with an intimidating force. "You can call me a loser, you can say that I'm a coward, you even make fun of my reputation! BUT….no one, and I mean _NO ONE_ ever mocks the stache! C'mon, I challenge all of you!"

King Boo was wide eye, but momentarily gained back his composure. He showed a slight open smile, bared some of his teeth as if he was amused by this display; "…okay then, little hero…", he slowly announced, hinting a dark tone of voice. "We'll…_'play'_ your game…"

_Later Onwards…_

One swing. It took only one swing to decipher it all. The object of meaning went soaring, being propel by a powerful burning fiery coated in emerald. Many pairs of eyes were set on the baseball as it disappeared out of the park in the distance.

"THAT'S THE END OF THE GAME FOLKS!", said the announcer on the intercoms. "THE LUIGI VACUUMS WIN! THE LUIGI VACUUMS WIN!"

"Ha, ha, ha! We won, we won!", cheered Luigi, as he join in with his team of Toads boasting and hooting on their victory.

The Boos regroup together, tossing away their equipment of baseball gloves and bats as they floated away. They we're disgruntled of their lost.

"Errr, curse that Luigi!", disappointedly said King Boo. "He must have cheated! There is no way that a lousy being such as him could of improve so much!"

"Boo hooo, hooo, we lost badly…", sadly announced a Boo.

"Yeah, we got our ghosty butt kicks…and we don't have any butts!", cried another.

"Not to worry my fellow subjects.", King Boo reassured. "This isn't over. I'll- I mean- WE shall get our revenge!"

It was silent.

"….how?", asked a Boo.

"Uh…well…- what do you mean how? Isn't it obvious?", he irritably reply. The Boos just floated there staring at him. The ghostly king rubbed his temple forehead before continuing. "We're, um…uh…lore Luigi to a haunted mansion- no- a _dozen_ haunted mansions! Yes, yes, that way, we'll get him for good! Ah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

King Boo and his followers cackled in the distance over this idea to get revenge on the green plumber.

_Somewhere Else of Interest…_

Uhhh…I don't know, a…Goomba was walking or somethin'…? Then without looking, he stepped on a Koopa Troopa's foot and kept going.

"Hey!", shouted the green shell Koopa, getting the brown fungus's attention. "You stepped on my shoes!"

"Problem?", he unpleasantly replied.

"I'M PISSED!", the Koopa declared in full rage.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS!", the Goomba screamed for no reason.

_An Unbelievable Amount of Time Later…_

The Goomba and Koopa Troopa found themselves on top of a mountain strapped to racing Go-Karts. On the race course from top to bottom, their obstacles are river flowing lava, swinging ball n chains, hundreds of deadly laser beams, Mega Ultra Chicken, Dane Cooks, and a copy of E.T the video game…_**Atari version**_. Both of these characters we're shaking in fear.

"Uhh…you know what?", started the Koopa. "I'm not angry anymore."

"Yeah, me either." The Goomba was quick to agree. "So with that said we can stop this and leave….right?"

"Nope.", plainly said Wario, who was there this whole time. "Have fun, losers!" He then pushes them downhill. The sounds of their agony were beautiful music to Wario's ears. "Wah, ha, ha, ha, I love my job!"

_ So remember kids, control your anger, and be careful to what you say and do to others. Or Wario will come hogtie your ass and send you straight down to 'pains-vill'._

_**The End!**_


End file.
